


Halloween Love

by cosmyjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Halloween, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Puppies, SeHo - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, soft, xiuho - Freeform, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: Baekhyun wants to go shopping and decorate their apartment for Halloween. Chanyeol agrees





	Halloween Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something cute I thought of

Chanyeol sighed deeply as he made his way into his apartment, the cool autumn air blowing in as he closed the door. He pulled his shoes off as he looked toward his bedroom, the sound of the Ghostbusters theme song rang out as he chuckled. He remembered it was Halloween, Baekhyun’s favorite time of the year. It was the first time the boy’s spent Halloween in their own apartment and home, Chanyeol was anxious to figure out what the excited boy would plan. He made his way to his bedroom as he fell down onto his knees into a laugh. “Baekhyun!” He laughed out as he held his face as he laughed. Baekhyun stood in a ‘sexy maid’ Halloween costume as the theme song of Ghostbusters played. Baekhyun pouted as he stood holding the duster, “Do you not like it?” He whined as Chanyeol got up and smiled down at the boy. “Why are you so cute?” Chanyeol asked as he cupped the boy’s cheeks a tint of red forming on them. “I wanna go Halloween shopping Channie.” Baekhyun whined as he looked at the man. Chanyeol sighed with a smile, “Of course we can, I assumed you would want to.” Chanyeol giggled, “Well let me get dress and we can go.” Baekhyun said as Chanyeol laughed and shook his head. 

The two boys entered the store happily, Baekhyun skipping ahead of Chanyeol. “So, I was thinking maybe we could invite our friends over and have a small Halloween party?” Baekhyun suggested as he stood looking at the decoration, a pout forming on his lips. “Of course baby, it’s Halloween and you have free reign.” Chanyeol smiled as he watched his boyfriend ponder the Halloween decorations. “How about I pick out candy and you can decorate the house. How does that sound?” Chanyeol said as he back hugged Baekhyun keeping his arms around the boy’s waist. “That sounds absolutely perfect,” Baekhyun said as he pecked Chanyeol’s lips before he left to find the candy. Baekhyun was soon able to pick out some decorations, cobwebs, automated skeletons, some pumpkins to carve, Halloween lights, tombstones, fuzzy spiders, and some small letters to spell out, ‘trick or treat’ and ‘spooky’. Baekhyun giggled as he looked at the full shopping cart and all the decorations he bought. He smiled as he stood at the door waiting on Chanyeol who also had a shopping cart full of candy. “Please tell me this was vacation money.” Baekhyun chuckled as he heard his spouse coming toward him. “It was, it was, don’t worry.” He giggled.

The two boys giggled as they listened to Halloween music and sat up their apartment for the Halloween party, Baekhyun decorating and Chanyeol fixing the kitchen for food and drinks. Baekhyun smiled proudly as he looked at the front door he had finished decorating, cobwebs hung over it as lights surrounded the frame illuminating an orange color. He looked down to the floor where he had sat the candles, tombstones, and light up pumpkins, giggling with happiness. Chanyeol came from the kitchen as he smiled at the boy, “It looks amazing baby.” He said as Baekhyun turned around and tilted his head with a smile, “Do you really think so?” He asked as Chanyeol nodded, his curls bouncing, “I do, baby you are good at everything.” He said with a smile as a rosy hue tainted Baekhyun’s cheek as he proudly smiled. “Come look at the kitchen Baekkie,” Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun followed the boy obediently to the kitchen smiling in awe at how well it was decorated. The kitchen counters were lined with orange lights as well with skeleton heads and cobwebs. Bowls sat on the island filled with candy and punch as a cooler was filled with alcohol and other drinks also. “You did such a good job Channie!” Baekhyun said happily as he hugged Chanyeol’s waist resting his head on the boy's chest. “We both did good,” Chanyeol said as he kissed Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol as he played his guitar their friends, Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, Sehun, singing along to a Halloween song. The boys sat sipping on their alcoholic beverage as they ate too much candy, “Why don’t we watch a movie? How about Christine?” Sehun suggested as Jongdae chuckled, “You only like that movie because you’re a mechanic.” Sehun playfully punched the boy as Junmyeon laughed, “Friday the 13th isn’t that scary of a movie.” He suggested, “You’re scared of it though.” Minseok smiled as all the boys broke out into laughter mimicking when each other got scared watching horror movies for the first time. “It is Halloween, but how about we watch something more tame and calm. What about some really bad romantic comedy?” Chanyeol suggested, “I’m up for it.” Jongdae said as the rest also pitched in to watch. The boys piled up on the couch as they began watching Sex in the City, they soon fell asleep cuddled up to one another.

Chanyeol woke up with a groan as he was now in bed with Baekhyun beside him, the boy slept peacefully cuddling close to Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled as he wondered what had happened last night and why him and Baekhyun were in bed. He looked over to his nightstand to see a note from Junmyeon, ‘You both fell asleep during the movie so we decided to help you guys to bed and leave. Love you, x~Junmyeon’ Chanyeol smiled as he rolled back over facing Baekhyun cuddling the boy close.

“Channie,” Chanyeol looked down to see Baekhyun whining with his eyes close, moving as close as he could to Chanyeol, leaving no space in between the two boys. Chanyeol smiled as he kissed Baekhyun’s head and wrapping his arms around the boy. The two boys in warmth and happiness, fitting together like puzzle pieces. They were always happiness between the two boys. They were soulmates, best friends, lovers, they knew each other like the back of their hand. They knew the others comforts and vulnerability. They loved each other with all the love they had to offer.


End file.
